saintfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saint (1997 Film)
Plot Simon Templar has no real family, no real home and Simon Templar isn't even his real name. Yet Simon Templar , also known as the Saint for his use of creating false identities using the names of Catholic saints,is one of the world's most successful thieves. Slick, debonair and a master of disguise, Simon manages to outwit the police again and again. On his next job Simon is hired by the Russian Mafia to steal a cold fusion energy formula from scientist Emma Russel, however the mission backfires as he falls for the pretty, intelligent scientist. Simon and his new love must now manage to outwit the Russian Mafia and work out the energy formula before the worst happens and the US is affected forever. Errors and explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity *The dates on Templar's bank account transactions do not match the dates he gives in his narration. When he transfers the microchip money, the dates on his computer are for March. A few days later, when he is scouting Emma's apartment, he records the date as November. '''Most likely done to confuse anyone investigating him.''' *When Emma enters Simon's English country house she leaves the door wide open and continues into the room. In a subsequent shot, the door is closed. '''The door could have swung shut on its own.''' *While fleeing "Tretiak's goons" on the rooftop of the apartment building, Simon is wearing a black hat. When he follows Emma through the roof access, the hat has disappeared and his hair is perfectly styled. '''He could have ditched the hat to change his appearance, especially if the goons were using the hat as a means of spotting Simon.''' *The young Simon Templar is obviously left-handed, but the older Simon Templar is right-handed. '''He probably trained himself to switch hand dominance due to there being more people whom were right handed. ''' Factual errors *When Dr. Emma Russell gives her lecture at Oxford about her amazing cold fusion breakthrough, the lecture takes place in the 1st and 2nd year undergraduate teaching laboratory most likely because it looks "sciencey." No lectures are given in this room, even the most mundane, never mind something of this importance. '''Dr Russell could have insisted on this location due to the subject matter.''' *Near the end of the movie when Tretiak is on the stage in Red Square to show that cold fusion is not possible, many citizens in the rioting crowd are shown waving Ukrainian national flags. Tretiak refers to all of these people as Russians so this would not make sense. Not only that, but the Soviet Union broke up well before the shooting of this movie and the time the film is set. Ukraine is an independent country and you would never see multiple Russian citizens waving Ukrainian flags. '''Tretiak refuses to consider Ukraine as an independent country.''' Revealing mistakes *When Ilya Tretiak (Ivan Tretiak's son) holds up the Simon, while he is stealing the microchip in the beginning of the movie, you can see in the front of the gun that the revolver isn't loaded. '''Maybe there is a bullet directly behind the barrel.'''[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120053 IMDB entry] Movie Mistakes Plot hole *Simon recovers awfully quick from the effects of hypothermia. In the hidden room, he is shaking like a leaf and can barely speak. Even when the old woman shouts where they are, he still looks a bit out of it. However, once they escape into the underground tunnels, he appears to be in perfect health and shows no signs of discomfort for the rest of the film. '''He may have trained himself to have a higher than normal tolerance to hyperthermia, and to be able to recover quicker.''' Corrections *Why is the old woman who betrays Simon calling the mobsters in English? Shouldn't she do that in their own native tongue? '''''Corrected by Twotall''This is a standard film making technique - she speaks English so the audience will understand her without having to use subtitles.''' *When Simon goes to give the girl a kiss she is on the inside of the railing. However, when it shows the shot of her falling it shows her pushed from the outside of the railing. '''In the scenes prior to this, the girl and Simon meet for their "almost kiss" where the railing comes to an end. In the scene just before the girl falls, the camera is rushing towards her and she is holding her arms out. She is standing beyond the point where the railing ends, so it's possible that she was pushed by the dogs so that she fell backwards, making it seem as if she fell from standing outside the railing.''' *Throughout the movie the mole on Val Kilmer's face moves from one side to another. '''Val Kilmer, strangely enough, has a mole on each side of his mid jaw-line (count-2 moles). Check out Top Gun-both moles are obvious. The moles in The Saint do not move.''' *When Simon is running from Elian at the beginning he gives his disguise to a drunken man so when Elian comes he gets the drunken man among other peasants. The problem is that Elian haven't seen Simon's disguise; he was only told he was disguised like a peasant - the guy who told him didn't even describe his disguise. '''Elian is told "just a man in rags" when he asks his thug if he has seen anyone. The Saint has gone to the square to blend in with many other men in rags. He doesn't give his disguise to someone else (he gives his bottle to another man). When Elian and his thug assume The Saint is disguised as the 'man in rags', they go the the square, and spot a man in rags walking by himself, and think it must be The Saint. The scene has nothing to do with being drunk.''' *When he is the 'artist' when he first meets Emma next to the statue she is wearing a black dress with white shirt underneath and knee socks, but she had to chase him to give him back his book and she is in a different outfit in the next scene. '''Since she doesn't chase him right away, but sits in a restaurant the next time we see her with the book, it's plausible to think she had time to change her outfit.'''[http://www.moviemistakes.com/film1109 Movie Mistakes entry] Sources